My Lucky Day
by Ryutaro Girl
Summary: "Aquele seria o pior dia de sua vida, ou não?"    Fic Yaoi  The GazettE  ReitaxRuki.


_**Colégio Undokai- Kanagawa Japão.**_

_Caminhava pelos corredores apressado e com um bico nos lábios, mostrando o quão emburrado estava naquela manhã. Saia trombando em todos e xingando tudo que via pela frente, culpa da maldita matéria de física que tanto o assombrava naquele fim de semestre, estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que nem notou que fez a maior burrada de sua vida. Havia trombado "Nele". Soltou um gritinho silencioso ao ver olhar furioso que recebia do loiro._

__Fudeu...!_ Foi tudo que pensou enquanto olhava a silhueta do loiro alto de moicano com um estranho pano sobre o nariz, nunca entenderá por que ele usava aquilo, será que era alguma "marca" do grupo dele, ou apenas um estranho acessório... Ponha estranho nisso._

__Olha por onde anda nanico..._ Foi tudo que ouviu quando sentiu duas mãos segurando a gola de seu casaco, puxando-o para mais próximo do seu futuro agressor._

__Gomen..._ Foi tudo que conseguiu falar enquanto olhava pra algum ponto no chão ignorando as risadas e alguns "acaba com ele logo" ou "Tadinho do chibi, tá ferrado" que ouvia dos seguidores de Akira Suzuki, mais conhecido como Reita no colégio, era loiro de cara emburrada, valentão e extremamente grosso com as pessoas, mas tais indelicadezas só o fizera se tornar mais popular e "querido" no colégio, ele tinha até alguns discípulos._

_Seus discípulos eram, Shiroyama Yuu conhecido como Aoi, era moreno, dono de um lindo piercing que enfeitava seu lábio inferior, deixando-os mais grossos e deliciosos, namorava com Takashima Kouyuou mais conhecido como Uruha, era um pouco mais alto que Aoi, loiro, lábios finos e bem desenhados dono de um lindo par de coxas que fora apelidada como "coxas da perdição" por Yuu numa das transas que tinham por ai. Sim eram dois depurados, muitos já os haviam visto em corredores da escola ou becos escuros mesmo que haviam pela cidade._

__Já pedi desculpas não!_ Falou sem pensar, arregalando os olhos ao ver a burrada que havia cometido, enquanto sentia mais um puxão._

__Qual é anão... Tem medo de apanhar não?_ O loiro de faixa gritava no meio do corredor, chamando a atenção de alguns pedestres que havia no corredor._

__Gomen...- Foi tudo que saiu da boca do pequeno ruivo que usava uma calça jeans rasgada e um casaco preto._

__ Parece um disco de vinil arranhado... Só sabe falar "desculpa", arrebenta ele logo Akira._ Dizia Uruha com um sorriso sínico enquanto abraçava o moreno pela cintura, o puxando para próximo de si dando uma mordida no pescoço do mesmo._

_-Hum..._ Suspirava o moreno ao sentir a mordida._ Nee... Quer fazer algo mais interessante koi?_ Perguntava em tom sapeca enquanto apertava as coxas do loiro por cima das calças de couro que usava._

__ Vamos... O Reita tem assuntos inacabados aqui e deve demorar E sou muito mais resolver os meus assuntos inacabados com você._ Dizia Uruha enquanto puxava Aoi pelas mãos o guiando ao que parecia ao auditório da escola, que provavelmente estaria vazio nesse horário._

_Akira nada dizia apenas balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação, soltando Matsumoto aos poucos._

_O baixinho suspirou de alivio ao ver que Reita o soltava, se afastando aos poucos, quando finalmente iria dar as costas sentiu-se sendo puxado pelo pulso._

__ Onde pensa que vai "chibi". Temos assuntos inacabados, não recorda?_ Falava com um sorriso malicioso enquanto olhava o ruivo de cima a baixo._

_Engoliu seco.. Será que virá mesmo aquilo, Akira o olhava maliciosamente, o que será que planejava?-Pensava Matsumoto, enquanto era arrastado pelos corredores do colégio até um corredor que se encontrava vazio, indo diretamente para última sala do corredor, que tinha escrito em seu vidro em letras pretas e maiúscula "deposito"._

_Desesperou-se nessa hora, começando a se debater numa tentativa inútil de se soltar de Reita, caraca ele era bem fortinho mesmo, bem que sabia que eles músculos não eram atoá mesmo... Sim, ele reparava em Akira e muito, já perderá muitas noites de sono por ele e por seus lindos braços, ele era. Tão... Gostoso!_

__Calma ai chibi.. Você vai gostar, vai ver!_ Akira falava enquanto o tocava na bochecha esquerda num carinho, levando os dedos ao pescoço do pequeno o arranhando levemente, sorrindo vitorioso ao ver Takanori "sossegar" e sentir que ele se arrepiava. _Fica quietinho que vai ser o melhor pra você ok!_ Falava enquanto levava a mão que o segurava pelo pulso a cintura dele, apertando-a fortemente a ponto de deixar marcas._

__Hum..._ Fora tudo que sairá da boquinha do pequeno. Olhando assustado enquanto o loiro começava a abrir o seu casaco lentamente._

__ Apesar de pequeno é um tesão de pessoa hein..._ O loiro de faixa sussurrava enquanto passava a língua sobre os lábios em um gesto totalmente erótico, deixando Takanori totalmente sem ar e corado. _Vamos!_ Foi tudo que ouvira antes de ser puxado deposito adentro, só se dando conto do que estava acontecendo quando Akira trancará a porta e o prensava fortemente na parede._

__Pare..._ Pedia sem forças, tentando inutilmente afastar o loiro que agora mordia seu pescoço e sugava de forma depurada, levando a língua do maxilar ao ombro, provocando deliciosos arrepios e "choques" ao baixo ventre do ruivo. Fazendo o ofegar e ficar atordoado. Nunca imaginaria que aquilo iria ocorrer e estava amando tudo aquilo._

__ Sossegou agora hein chibi... Fica quietinho que as coisas só vão melhorar agora._

__Akira-san!_ Chamou baixinho, mais como um sussurro enquanto levava as mãos ao pescoço do mesmo o puxando pra próximo de si, fazendo os rostos ficarem bem próximos, as bocas se roçando. _Fale menos e faça mais!_ Entregou-se por fim. Mordia o lábio inferior do loiro, fazendo-o quase sangrar._

__Hum... Baixinho fogoso!_ Reita gemia tais palavras,_

_Começaram um beijo banhado em luxúria, saliva escorria pelo canto da boca de ambos, enquanto travavam uma batalha deliciosa entre suas línguas. Cessaram o beijo somente quando o ar lhe faltava nos pulmões._

__Está gostando do "castigo" pequeno?_ Akira perguntava irônico enquanto começava a abrir o casaco que Takanori usava, deixando a mostra a regata branca que usava._

__Estou amando... E não me chame de pequeno, pra você sou Ruki!_ Falava o pequeno arranhando os braços bem definidos do seu inimigo e atual amante._

__Gostoso..._Fora tudo que o loiro de moicano falava enquanto terminava por fim de tirar o casaco de Ruki, começando a brincar com a barra da regata, fazendo um delicioso jogo de "tiro ou não tiro", provocando o pequeno de todas as maneiras possíveis, o olhando nos olhos com um sorriso maroto, o arranhando levemente na barriga, circulando o umbigo bem devagar, deixando o chibi cada vez mais excitado._

__Akira-san fala muito!_ Reclamou o pequeno maliciosamente ao pé do ouvido de Akira, levando as mãos ao pescoço do loiro, arranhando fortemente, deixando várias marcas, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do mesmo, ora brincando com a língua naquele pedaço de cartilagem._

_Akira ofegava agoniado, o pequeno realmente era fogoso, com certeza iria "castiga-lo" mais vezes. Resolveu por fim andar logo com aquilo tudo, arrancando a regata de Ruki com certa brutalidade, admirando o dorso nu do mesmo, a pele branquinha, parecia até um anjo, anjo que inalava coisas nadas castas._

_Levou as mãos ao peito do mesmo, brincando com a ponta do indicador e do polegar "pincelando" o mamilo esquerdo, levando um gemido prazeroso aos lábios do chibi._

__Gosta?_ Perguntava vitorioso, sentindo o corpo do ruivo do arrepiado, vendo-o corado e com os lábio entre abertos, que do quais só saiam ofegos e baixos gemidos._

__Muito..._ Falou Ruki o olhando nos olhos, levando as mãos aos ombros de Akira, conseguindo forças de um lugar que a qual desconhecia, o empurrando até a estante que havia ali, o prensando, fez questão de colocar uma perna entre as pernas de Akira, fazendo uma leve fricção sobre o membro totalmente desperto com o joelho._

__Hum..._ Gemeu o loiro com o leve toque que recebia, fechando os olhos e tombando a cabeça pra trás em total sinal de prazer. O ruivo ao ver tal gesto não resistiu, começou a lamber e a chupar o pescoço do companheiro, deixando várias marcas, levando mais gemidos e deliciosos ofegos ao loiro._

__Akira-san fica lindo entregue desse jeito._ falava enquanto começava a tirar a regata preta que o loiro usava, gemendo ao ter a visão do peitoral do loiro, era tão... delicioso! É de dar tesão até a um morto._

__ Gosta do que vê pequeno?_ Perguntou malicioso ao ver o olhar luxurioso que o pequeno o lançava._

__Muito..._ Falou sem pensar duas vezes. Aquele loiro era uma perdição._

__Quer experimentar?  
><em>

__ E como quero._

__Então vem!_ Provocou o loiro, escorando na estante abrindo as pernas, fazendo o jeans ficar mais justo em si, mostrando o volume que havia entre as pernas, passava as mãos pelo peitoral só pra atiçar o loiro._

_-Não precisa pedir de novo!_ Declarou enquanto se aproximava felinamente, começando a brincadeira pelo pescoço o acariciando levemente, levando as mãos aos braços, indo até o peitoral arranhando-o até o umbigo._

__Hum..._ Fora que saiu dos lábios de Akira ao sentir a língua de Takanori tocanto seu peito, brincando com o mamilo esquerdo, ora ou outra o mordendo levando-o as alturas. Levou a mão esquerda a nuca do chibi o puxando mais pra si, ora ou outra arranhando-a. Ofegou ao sentir que Ruki agora brincava com o zíper da cala jeans que usava, abrindo-o lentamente, começando a massagear o membro ereto do loiro rapidamente._

__Apressadinho você..._ Dizia o loiro enquanto empurrava de uma maneira predatória Ruki de volta a parede, o prensando-o, aproveitando para brincar com o pescoço dele novamente. Ruki ofegava enquanto arranhava fortemente as costas do seu ex-inimigo, deixando vários vergões._

__Agora sou eu quem vai brincar!_ Exclamou o loiro ajoelhando-se de frente ao ruivo, abrindo o zíper da calça do mesmo, abaixando-a até o meio da coxas deixando a boxer preta que ele usava amostra. _Que delicia hein.._ Falava enquanto olhava o membro ereto do chibi, aproximando a face dando uma leve mordida naquele pedaço de carne._

__Hum... Pare de me provocar Akira-san e faça logo o que tem que fazer._ Falava apressado, levando as mãos delicadamente ao rosto do mesmo, segurando enquanto esfregava o membro ainda oculto pela boxer na face do loiro._

_Akira não resistindo abaixou aquele maldito pedaço de pano tendo total visão do membro ereto e avermelhado do mesmo, fazendo-o salivar. Aproximou a face lentamente, colocando a ponta da língua pra fora, lambendo toda a extensão da glande aos testículos, fazendo o chibi se contorcer de prazer._

_Akira ao ver a reação do pequeno não resistiu terminou de tirar as vestes do mesmo e voltou a dar atenção ao membro, circulando a glande com a língua, brincando com a pequena fenda que havia nela. Ruki revirava os olhos de prazer, gemendo palavras desconexas e ofegando._

__Você faz hora de mais, cai de boca de uma vez me chupa gostoso!_ Falou o ruivo provocativo._

_Akira simplesmente atendeu ao pedido, o engolindo por completo, fazendo rápidos movimentos de vai-e-vem, massageando com a língua ora ou outra apenas se concentrando na glande._

__Hum..._ Gemia agoniado sentindo todo a adrenalina no momento e os choques em seu baixo ventre, estava quase lá. Akira se encontrava na mesma situação, estava duro como pedra, levou a mão ao próprio membro começando a massageá-lo rapidamente._

_Takanori ao ver o que o loiro fazia, o empurrou pra longe de si, se continuasse assim as coisas iriam acabar muito rápido e isso era a última coisa que queria naquele momento._

__Que foi? Não gosto?_ Pergunto confuso._

__Não, não gostei! Eu amei!_ Sorria sapeca. _Mas acho que Akira-san merece um alivio também sabe._ Aproximava-se ajoelhando na frente do loiro.. Levando a mão ao membro ereto do mesmo, o massageando com uma mão enquanto a outra brincava com os testículos._

_Akira encontrava-se em outra dimensão, tamanho o prazer que sentia, o pequeno era muito bom no que fazia, gemia alto a cada movimento em seu membro, perdendo a noção de tudo ao sentir que agora ele usava a língua, brincando coma glande e as vezes dando leves mordidas._

__Aah... O Chibi é bom mesmo no que faz hein._ Não resistiu elogiando o "trabalho" do mesmo, levando as mãos ao rosto do pequeno firmemente, começando a fazer alguns movimentos com os quadris, fazendo-o engolir por completo, fodendo-o literalmente. Ficou poucos momentos assim até sentir que explodira na boquinha do pequeno, vendo-o satisfeito engolir toda a semente. Escorou-se na parede, estava bambo, fora um orgasmo intenso, aquele pequeno o estava deixando louco._

__Gostou?_ Perguntou sapeca limpando os últimos rastros de sêmen que havia em seus lábios._

__..._ Akira não respondeu, apenas o puxou pela mão fazendo se sentar na pequena mesa que havia no local._

_Ruki ficou em duvida, será que havia feito algo errado? Quando iria abrir a boca pra perguntar, fora calado com um beijo._

_O loiro o beijava intensamente, mostrando desejo e carinho. Sim carinho, estava caído de amore pelo pequeno, sempre fora, porém nunca demonstrou, e essa era sua oportunidade de mostrar o quanto gostava dele, arranhava levemente as coxas do mesmo enquanto o beijava até se encontrarem sem ar._

_Quando terminaram o osculo, se olharam nos olhos, sorrindo bobamente. Akira estava quase dizendo o que sentia, mas optou por terminar aquilo primeiro, tinha duvidas em saber se aquilo era apenas uma transa para o pequeno, ou ele também gostava de si._

_Levou dois dedos a boca do chibi o olhando nos olhos._ Chupa..._ Foi tudo que disse._

_Takanori na mesma hora começou a chupar os dedos, fazendo movimentos sugestivos e fazendo questão de gemer, Akira olhava tudo fascinado como ele conseguia ser perigosamente delicioso e fofo ao mesmo tempo? Nunca entenderá isso._

_Ao ver que os dedos já estavam bem lubrificados, os tirou da boca do chibi, o agradecendo pelo trabalho bem feito com um selinho._

__Fica de pé e fica de costas pra mim!_ Pediu delicado._

_Ruki desceu na mesa na mesma hora fazendo o que fora pedido, ficando de costas pra Akira, escorando na mesa com os braços e empinando o quadril. _

__ Vem..._

_O loiro se aproximou lentamente, beijando a nuca e as costas de Ruki delicadamente, enquanto levava os dedos lubrificados a entrada do mesmo circulando-a com as dedos, quase penetrando._

_Takanori na mesma hora ficou tenso, sabia que depois a sensação seria a mais prazerosa possível, mas sempre ficava tenso. O loiro ao ver a situação do pequeno, levou a mão a membro dele fazendo uma leve masturbação, ao sentir que o pequeno começava a relaxar o penetrou com os dedos, fazendo leves movimentos de vai-e-vem._

__HUM..._ Gemia agoniado, estava realmente sentindo um pouco de desconforto, mas, sabia que Akira nunca o machucaria, tentando mais que tudo relaxar, conseguindo ao poucos._

_Reita ao ver que o pequeno começava a se acostumar movimentava os dedos mais rápido, aproveitando a oportunidade levando o terceiro._

_Ruki começava a gostar da sensação, gemendo baixinho, começando a movimentar os quadris de encontro a mão de Akira, a cada momento gemendo mais alto._

__ Pode vir Akira-san!_ Gemeu as palavras abrindo mais as pernas para dar espaço ao loiro._

__Ah.. Gemeu agoniado só de se imaginar dentro do chibi, retirando os dígitos da entrada, levando agora o membro, penetrando-o lentamente, gemendo alto ao se sentir completamente dentro de Ruki._

_Matsumoto também gemia, mas de dor, sabia que Akira era grande mas nem tanto, lagrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos, mordia os lábios fortemente, fazendo-os quase sangrar._

_Akira ao ver o desespero do chibi começou a distribuir beijos na nuca e pescoço do mesmo, acariciava as costas dele lentamente, sentindo-o relaxar pouco a pouco._

_-Só vou fazer se você pedir ok?_

__Uhum..._ Respondeu enquanto procurava ao máximo relaxar, vendo que conseguia esse feito aos poucos movimentou o quadril lentamente. Dando o sinal verde ao loiro._

_Ao ver que Ruki estava pronto, retirou o membro lentamente, penetrando-o de novo, porém mais rápido, fazia movimentos lentos com os quadris, quanto mais a necessidade de alivio aumentava mais o ritmo acelerava, movia os quadris rapidamente, ambos gemiam em puro êxtase, suor escorriam pelos corpos, palavras desconexas eram ditas, tudo parecia esquentar mais a cada minuto. Até que por fim encontraram o tão esperado orgasmo._

_Deitaram no chão frio mesmo fazendo um choque gostoso no corpo. Ruki deitou a cabeça no peito de Akira, tentando descansar um pouco, ambos estavam com a respiração acelerada coração desparrados e extremamente satisfeitos. O chibi agora quase dormia sobre Akira._

__Hei chibi!_ O loiro ao ver tal coisa o chamou delicadamente, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do mesmo._

__Hum..._ Respondeu fracamente com os olhos fechados e com um sorriso._

__Não dormi não, tenho algo a lhe dizer._

__Diga..._ Abriu por fim os olhos olhando nos olhos de Akira._

__Bom sobre isso aqui, só quero dizer que não foi apenas uma transa pra mim entende..._Falava sem graça._

__E...?_ O ruivo o incentivou a continuar, estava com o coração disparado, mas não mais pelo orgasmo e sim pelo o que poderia ouvir... será que Akira também sentia algo por si?_

__ E eu realmente gostaria de repetir mais vazes entende, mas não quero fazer só por fazer, será que poderia me dar uma chance?_ Perguntou o olhando nos olhos e sem jeito, nunca tinha feito algo do gênero e se sentia estupido por não saber mesmo o que dizer e como dizer._

_-Uma chance? Tipo... Como namorados?_ Perguntou esperançoso._

__Hai... Se quiser claro, faz tempo que reparo em você sabe, e nunca soube como aproximar, apesar da pose de durão, sou meio tímido sabe, e eu via como você me olhava e só me atiçava mais._

__Etto..._ Sorriu, mas não fora apenas um sorriso, fora o mais sincero de sua vida. _ É claro que te dou essa chance Akira, como você reparou faz tempo que estou de olho em você._ Sorria sem graça._

__Hum... Meu chibi!_ Falou enquanto o abraçava fortemente._

_Aquilo foi nada mais nada menos o inicio de uma linda história de amor._

The end.


End file.
